


What, Exactly, was in that Drink? (II)

by miss_xip (orphan_account)



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Angst and Tragedy, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Butt Plugs, DANNY IS NOT A GHOST, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Gags, Heavy Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mind Rape, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Out of Character, Party, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/miss_xip
Summary: Sequel to supremely_sin-tastic's fic, "What, Exactly, was in that Drink?"Read it here: https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/47085685?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#main><Author does not dictate what you decide to read! Beware the tags, read at your own discretion, and if you don't like it, then don't stay! Thanks for understanding!
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters, Jack Fenton/Maddie Fenton
Comments: 11
Kudos: 207





	What, Exactly, was in that Drink? (II)

_Vlad lightly pushes Danny further into the room. "You can sit on my bed, if you'd like. Just to rest for a moment."_

_Danny bites his lip nervously. "I... uh..."_

_"Oh come on, Daniel. I'm not going to hurt you." He waits expectantly. Danny sits down, but he's tense. Tense and scared. Vlad sits down right next to him, so close, so close..._

_Danny looks up, into those grey-blue eyes, that look... and his sluggish brain finally provides an explanation._ Predatory _. That's what it is._

_The teen's back hits the soft mattress and his mouth is covered with a strong hand before he can even yelp out a surprise._

_Breathing hard, Danny looks up with wide eyes into the man leaning over him, and he tries to scream, but his cry for help is muffled. "Oh, Daniel, that's not going to work."_

_He feels so dizzy and confused, and the adrenaline is doing little to help clear his mind, and certainly not enough. He's restrained, he can't run... All he can think, a second later, is that wow, kisses feel weird, he's terrified, and he really needs to get out of here-_ fast _._  
  
•

His head is pounding, and he's scared. He's scared...

The hand clamped over his mouth squeezes his jaw open-- but before he can scream, lips are locked onto his.

Danny gasps when he's force fed some sort of pill, his clothes slowly beginning to be peeled off, starting with his pants and underwear.

When Vlad pulls back, the hand that was previously covering his mouth is back.

A sharp inhale, pupils blown and eyes widening-- _what is Vlad going to do to me? What did he just give me?_  
  
His head hurts even more now, and the entire room is spinning. His body is on fire--

His shirt is pushed up, up, and up-- tying his wrists together.

Vlad rummages through his nightstand, before laughing as he lifts up some sort of fabric... with a circular ring attached to it.

"I would use this on you, Daniel, but I get the feeling you're going to be a screamer, and while I normally would adore such a thing, I don't want anyone interrupting us," his eyes glint evilly. "Ah! Here it is..."

What he holds up next is simple, yet it makes him shiver.

...it's duct tape.

Vlad tears off a piece and quickly places it over Danny's mouth.

Tears stream down his face as he begins to cry softly.

_What's going to happen to me?_

"Oh, Daniel, don't do that," Vlad hums, sitting up. "You make me feel like an awful person when you cry."

He gasps, thinking maybe-- just maybe--

_Vlad is leaving me alone--?_

...but no.

"You know, little badger..."

Danny flinches when Vlad cups his cheek and strokes it softly.

"I wasn't planning on taking someone. Not tonight, anyway... but when I saw you, I knew I had to have you..."

The man simply unbuttons his suit jacket, removing it, before removing his shirt as well before reaching into the drawer again...

This time, he pulls out a vial of... something.

He doesn't know what it is, but Vlad coats his fingers in the stuff...

"Nnn..." he tries to voice his worry.

Vlad chuckles. "Do not worry, Daniel, I will take good care of you..." he looked at him with hungry eyes. "Now, spread your legs."

Danny shook his head adamantly, shivering-- terrified.

The man slapped him. " _Spread your legs_."

Danny yelped, trying to not think about how his legs were being forced open...

Vlad climbs on top of him, in between his legs, slipping his fingers up under him, until it reaches his entrance.

Slowly, Vlad presses a finger inside of his hole.

"Nn!" He cries out in surprise, clamping down around the intruding digit. "Nnn...!" The man swirls his finger around, and Danny immediately tries to pull his hips away, but Vlad grabs his hips and keeps him in place.

"Now, Daniel, don't move so much... or this will hurt more than it needs to."

He stops moving.

The digit rubs against his walls sensually, and Danny sighs as his body slowly begins to... feel... good...?

A second finger is inserted inside of him.

He moans loudly, unwittingly, into the tape-- suddenly both glad and annoyed at it-- when the digits begin to scissor him--

His moan becomes strangled when a third is entered.

His thighs tremble, his back arches and his legs open more, more, more of that delicious friction------

Vlad laughs. "Seems the aphrodisiac is working, little badger... soon, you'll feel nothing but pleasure."

He gasps when they're removed, his previous fear returning.

"Hmm...! Nn...!"

Something prods against his backside. "Take a deep breath, Daniel."

Tears flow faster down his cheeks and he tries to breathe in through his nose--

Vlad pushes wholly inside of him, making Danny scream into the tape.

The man grins evilly at him, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his temple. "Don't cry, darling, this is only the beginning..." he says, and began to move.

Danny tries to struggle, kicking out his feet and trying to curl his back and bottom away from the intrusion, only to have Vlad grip his neck tightly and whisper into his ear, "Don't do that, Daniel... this will hurt a lot more if you try to get away."

He skewers his eyes shut tightly.

He moans and whines as the whisper tickles his ear, arching his back and meeting into Vlad's thrusts.

That's when something inside of him is struck, and he cries out, eyes flying open... that... that felt so good...!

Vlad grins. "I found it, little badger."

The thrusts are timed perfectly, sent and hit at that precise spot, stimulating his senses and making him hard.

He wraps his legs around Vlad's hips at a particularly hard thrust, making his privates stand up at attention.

"Ooh, look what we have here..." he says, gripping Danny's cock in his hand and stroking it.

"Mm...!"

"Come for me, Daniel. Just come," the man whispered over top one of his nipples, giving it a heated lick.

At that point, pleasure wracked his body and he saw white, screaming once more as he clamped down, squeezing his legs around Vlad's waist.

Vlad pushed into him, he pushed and pushed as far in as possible...

farther than Danny knew was possible.

The boy screamed a third time when the grey haired man bit his neck, drawing blood...

Then, he felt something hot coating his insides, filling him up so full that his stomach protruded just slightly.

"Looks like you're pregnant with my child, Daniel..." He jokes, reaching over to the bedside drawer once more.

What Vlad takes out of that drawer makes Danny shiver with fear. He doesn't know what it is, but it looks terrifying.

"Nn... nn..." he shakes his head, the tears still flowing.

"We're going to keep all this good come inside of you, now..." he says, pulling out of Danny before shoving the bright purple toy inside of him.

It hurt a hell of a lot more than he was expecting, causing his body to jolt as he cried out.

Vlad rubs up and down his sides, pressing kisses to his temples. Then, he gets up and goes to the bathroom that neighbors his bedroom.

When he reemerges, not even a minute later, he has a cloth in his hand. "Just so you are aware, Daniel, you are not to tell anyone of what happened here tonight... also, you are going to keep that plug inside of you for the duration of your stay here, less you want me to visit your sister, Jasmine." _He'd never do that, girls aren't his type. But, he needs Danny to keep his mouth shut._

Danny's eyes go wide and he screams "NO!" Into the gag.

Vlad nods. "Good, then we understand each other." He leans over Danny's form and whispers, "I'm going to remove the tape. Stay quiet, now, unless you want a replay of what just happened. Nod if you understand."

Danny nods.

Then, Vlad removes the tape, slowly peeling it off of his mouth. He presses a kiss to Danny's lips, kissing and sucking and biting, licking and tasting until his red-lipped and little badger is gasping for air.

After he pulls away, he presses the rag to Danny's mouth and nose, covering them.

It smells sweet, and he starts, beginning to struggle, but Vlad only presses harder.

"Breathe, now, Daniel... breathe."

Danny tries to hold his breath, he doesn't know what this is, but sooner than later, he has to gasp for air.

As soon as he breathes in, his vision begins to melt away from the corner of his eyes, the fight leaving him, until he has finally fallen unconscious.

Vlad grins.

_Mission successful._

He quickly makes do of unwrapping Danny's shirt from his wrists and pulling it back down over his torso. Then, he pulls the boy's underwear and pants back up, smiling at the plug one last time.

Straightening his clothes and tie, he stands up.

Pushing the covers up over the boy, he closes the bedside drawer and his bathroom door, but not until after tossing the rag into the bathtub and letting the water run over it to remove the chloroform.   
  
Vlad makes his way to his large, double doors, leading to his bedroom and exits.

><

He returns to the party, smiling as his guests have absolutely no clue as to what just happened in the back room.

"Vlad, my man! Awesome party. Hey, have you seen Danny?" Jack shocked him, and he turns to face the horrid man of his nightmares, that somehow ended up producing the boy of his dreams.

Maddie and Jasmine also show up. "We haven't been able to find him anywhere!" Cries Maddie, "I hope he's alright!"

Vlad nods, and tosses in a smile for good measure. "He's fine, don't worry, my friends. Come, follow me. I'll show you where he is."

They all follow behind him, _Ooh_ ing and _Aah_ ing at his estate.

He doesn't get the same pleasure pooling in his gut as when Daniel did it.

Soon, they come across his bedroom.

He opens one of the double doors, showing them inside. They all peek through, seeing Danny laying there in the massive bed, propped up against several pillows, much like sleeping beauty.

"Aww!" Maddie and Jasmine coo.

"Daniel accidentally drank some of the punch with alcohol in it and became very tired, so I brought him back here. He fell asleep right after telling me what a great Uncle I am! You know, Jack, Maddie, you two have the most precious son. I would not mind taking him off your hands every now and then if you two ever want a weekend away. And, Jasmine, of course, is old enough that I'm sure she'd love to stay with friends," he smiled.

The three of them look at each other, and Jack claps Vlad on the back. "We'll take you up on that offer, sometime, Vladdy!"

He nods. "Fantastic. Now, why don't we let Daniel continue to rest, and we all go back to the party?"

"Sounds great!" Jasmine says, pulling her parents along, back in the direction of the festivities.

Vlad eases his way out of the room with a quiet and eerie, " _Good night, little badger_."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Like, comment, kudos, and subscribe! 😊❤️


End file.
